As was noted in my previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,600, carts have long been used by golfers to tote their club-filled bags while golfing. However, transporting other necessaries like food, drinks, jackets, gloves and hats has always been difficult. One cart manufacturer, Sun Mountain Sports, sells a zippered, fabric pouch for toting a few, small items that attaches to its three-wheel pushcarts. When desired, Sun Mountain's pouch can be detached from a cart and carried away by means of a built-in handle. Sadly, the pouch cannot transport bulky items that golfers normally carry.
In the '600 patent, I disclosed an assembly with a basket that can be sturdily mounted upon a motorized cart or “motorcaddy” to transport a variety of large items yet can be quickly and easily detached when a user desires. The detached basket can be carried by a golfer into his home, garage, locker room, or automobile for loading or unloading. It is presently believed that golfers that utilize three-wheel pushcarts such as those marketed by Sun Mountain would find the basket assembly that was developed for use with motorcaddies desirable. Unfortunately, the means originally developed for mounting basket assembly on a motorcaddy are not adequate for mounting the assembly on a three-wheel pushcart.